Sosuke Aizen
|-|Base= |-|Soul Society= |-|Chrysalis= |-|Post-Chrysalis= |-|Trancendent Aizen= |-|God Aizen= |-|EoS Aizen= Summary Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke) is the former captain of the 5th Division in the Gotei 13. He later leaves Soul Society with his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. His lieutenant was Momo Hinamori. He formerly served as the lieutenant of the 5th Division under Shinji Hirako. After waging war against Soul Society with an army of Arrancar, Aizen was defeated by Ichigo Kurosaki and sealed away by Kisuke Urahara, and then imprisoned for his crimes. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 6-A | At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A | 5-C Name: Aizen Sōsuke Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown (At least one hundred and ten years old, most probably several hundred years old) Classification: Shinigami, Former Captain of the 5th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, True flight In his Monster form, Genius Intelligence, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Able to detect Reiatsu from a different dimension), Longevity, Stealth Mastery (With Reiatsu-Concealing Cloak), Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost his speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Electricity Manipulation (With Hadō 63), Gravity Manipulation (With Hadō 90), Energy Absorption (With Hadō 99), Energy Projection, Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation with Kyōka Suigetsu, Transformation and Reactive Evolution with the Hogyoku, Regeneration (Low-Godly with the Hogyoku), Immortality (Types 1 and 3 with the Hogyoku), Teleportation (Can teleport short distances in his Transcendent form), Arrancar Creation (By channeling his power through the Hogyoku, Aizen can turn a normal hollow into an Arrancar), Limited Reality Warping (Is capable of making the desires of his subjects real by using the Hogyoku, and gave Orihime and Chad their powers), Barrier Creation (Has a barrier guarding the back of his neck. Can use Bakudo 81 and El Escudo. His Reiatsu can also act as a form of barrier), Power Nullification (Can nullify the abilities of weaker being with his Reiatsu), BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Overwhelming Aura (Able to subdue Grimmjow, can disintegrate weak beings just by simply being near him in post-Chrysalis forms), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (NaNaNa's The Underbelly is somewhat ineffective on him as it can only immobilize him for short amount periods of times, even with most of his spiritual power is restricted and his black coat making it easier for NaNaNa's abilities to work) and Space-Time Manipulation (Was able to destroy Kōtotsu and only strayed from his course slightly. Being chased by Kōtotsu can throw someone to a different time period) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ via power-scaling (Far superior to Hitsugaya Toshiro and all of the Espada) | Multi-Continent level via power scaling (Gained reiryoku and reiatsu far superior to standard Spiritual beings, should be at least as strong as Kenpachi Zaraki if not stronger) | At least Multi-Continent level (Far superior to his Chrysalsis form) | At least Multi-Continent level (Should be stronger than before) | Moon level via power-scaling (Comparable to Ichigo, was also stated by Urahara to have turned stronger) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is far superior to Bankai Ichigo) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Giselle | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling from Giselle | Sub-Relativistic via power-scaling from Ichibe | At least ' Sub-Relativistic' (Casually reacted to the Mimihagi stream, kept up with Yhwach in their fight) Lifting Strength: At least Class K Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ (Dispatched Komamura's Bankai with ease, one-shot a bunch of Captain level Shinigami and Visored) | Multi-Continent Class (Defeated Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara simultaneously) | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | Moon Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ (Survived a forbidden Kidō from Yamamoto, took a Getsuga Tenshou from a powered up Hollow Mask Ichigo) | Multi-Continent level (Tanked multiple attacks from Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara) | At least Multi-Continent level (Was able to survive a slash from Dangai Ichigo who was able to destroy a small mountain by the pressure of the slash alone), immortality and regeneration also make him hard to kill | At least Multi-Continent level (More durable than before. Survived Ichigo's Mugetsu due to the Hogyoku) | Moon level (Tanked Yhwach's Shadows/Darkness) Stamina: Extremely high, and has never been shown to be tired. Range: Extended melee range with physical strikes, tens to hundreds of meters with various Kidō spells (some of his Kidō blasts have been shown as dwarfing entire city blocks), hundreds of kilometers with Fragor and Ultra Fragor, thousands of kilometers with Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi during the Thousand Year Blood War Arc. Standard Equipment: Hogyoku: A powerful object originally created by Kisuke Urahara. Once equipped, Aizen is granted the ability of high-speed regeneration, and constant evolution in the form of more powerful transformations. However, should he be pushed beyond his limits, the Hogyoku would backfire on him and no longer consider him to be the true wielder of the Hogyoku. Caja Negacion: These cubes are capable of sealing away an enemy from the battlefield for a very long time, even foes that are far stronger, however the time limit for the stronger foes is much shorter than those on the same level as him. Reiatsu Concealing Cloak: A cloak created by Urahara which hides the wearer's Reiatsu. Aizen used this cloak to sneak up and attack Isshin Shiba. Aizen states it allows the wearer to blend in with the air around them by incorporating Kidō into the cloak, almost completely concealing them from sight. File:Aizen%27s_Hogyoku.jpg|Aizen holding the Hōgyoku File:CajaNegación.png|Caja Negación File:Aizen_Reiatsu_Concealing_Cloak.jpg|Reiatsu Concealing Cloak Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Aizen is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as the existence of the Ōken, as well as the obscure method in which to create one. He has created several Hollows and Arrancar while avoiding arousing any suspicion from the majority of his fellow Shinigami. For over 110 years, he had been engaging in experiments which involved unique and highly dangerous manipulations of Reiryoku and Reishi, including experiments involving the Hollowfication of Shinigami, something which had never been done before. He has an innate knowledge of the Hōgyoku, rivaling that of its creator, Kisuke Urahara; he even knows how to destroy it. He figured out the true nature of Shinji Hirako's Shikai and deduced it produces an optical illusion, allowing him to counter its effect. He effectively deduces the true nature of the Hōgyoku via trial and error of the situations which revolve around it. He was also aware of several events, which happened in separate dimensions, as he knew about Ichigo fighting and winning against Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, while simultaneously awakening a "new power", despite being in the Real World with the Espada at that time. Weaknesses: His Zanpakutō's special ability can be overcome by touching its blade before it is released, and he is somewhat overconfident. He can only use his Reality Warping when possessing the Hogyoku. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Shikai: The initial release to a Shinigami's Zanpakutō. It is activated by a command while declaring the name of the Zanpakutō Spirit. It changes the shape of the Zanpakutō and/or granting special abilities. Aizen's Shikai is Kyouka Suigetsu, released on the command "Shatter". *'Perfect Hypnosis:' Aizen can control the 5 senses of his opponents with the Shikai of his Zanpakutō, who'll be completely succumbed to the Hypnosis once activated. Bankai: The ultimate and final release to a Zanpakutō. The difference in power between Shikai and Bankai is generally around 5-10 times more powerful. Even though Bankai is the final stage of a Zanpakutō, it does not mean the Shinigami's growth ends there. A Bankai, especially one recently obtained, can evolve even further as its Shinigami gets stronger. Aizen's Bankai is unknown. Kidō: Spells cast by Shinigami with strong enough Reiryoku and Reiryoku control. Kidō is divided into mainly three categories: Hadō for attacks, Bakudō for battle support and Kaidō for healing. The spells are ranking from 1-99 with 1 being the weaker and easier spells to cast and 99 being the most powerful and difficult to cast. Skilled users can cast Kidō without the need of an incantation; however, casting without incantation does reduce the Kidō's effectiveness less than a third of its full potential. El Escudo: A light green Reiatsu barrier that Aizen can summon around his person to block an incoming attack. Millón Escudo: An advanced form of El Escudo, Millón Escudo is simply a million El Escudo that Aizen can form around any part of his body for even greater protection. Bakudō #26: Kyokkō:'''A spell that bends light in order to hide the caster, their Reiryoku, Reiatsu or their Kidō. '''Hadō #63: Raikōhō: Lightning Reiryoku is gathered into the caster's arm and released towards the target like a shock-wave. Bakudō #81: Dankū: Upon activation, the caster generates a barrier that is capable of the complete nullification of any Hadō of the level 89 or lower. However, this barrier is not solely limited to Hadō as it can nullify the effects of abilities that are similar to Hadō. Hadō #90: Kurohitsugi: The target is sealed inside a large black coffin and are seemingly cut while inside. A large torrent of gravity is located inside that distorts space and time while restricting any chance for escape. Hadō #99: Goryūtenmetsu: Five large pillars of light are generated around the caster composed of Reiatsu that resemble large dragons. A forbidden Kidō as it not only destroys the surroundings, it absorbs nearby Reiatsu to enhance itself. File:KyokaSuigetsu_ep60.png|Kyōka Suigetsu File:ElEscudo.gif|El Escudo File:MillonEscudo.gif|Millón Escudo File:NorenMekuri.gif|Shinji removing Kyokkō with Noren Mekuri File:Aizen_Raikoho.gif|Raikōhō File:Aizen%27s_Dankū.gif|Dankū File:Aizen%27s_Kurohitsugi.gif|Kurohitsugi File:Goryutenmetsu.png|Goryūtenmetsu Fragor: Aizen concentrates a large amount of Reishi into one of his wings and fires it upon his foe for a massive AOE strike. Ultra Fragor: Aizen grabs his foe and surrounds them with his six wings, each part of said wings charges up their own Fragor to imprison the foe with the power of 6 Fragor. File:Aizen%27s_Fragor.gif|Fragor File:Aizen%27s_Ultrafragor.gif|Ultrafragor Key: Base | Chrysalis Aizen | Transcendent Aizen | God Aizen | Thousand Year Blood War Arc / End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Askin Nakk Le Vaar (Bleach) Askin's profile (Both were in base form) Sesshomaru (InuYasha (Verse)) Sesshomaru's profile (Both were at 7-A and speed was equalized) Mami Tomoe (Puella Magi Verse) Mami's profile (Base forms were used, both had one year worth of preparation time, and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Captains Category:Anime Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Sociopaths Category:Evil Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Male Characters Category:Spirits Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Perception Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pressure Users Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Anti-villains Category:Power Nullification Users